A vampire story
by chowdergal2
Summary: A new kid comes to town, but he seems awfully strange...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The new kid**

_My life was sort of mixed up in the human world and my world, but as I was about to discover, I wasn't the only one._

It was a perfect cloudy morning at school. A whole lot cloudy for the sun not to appear today at all. I stared at my desk and my paper. There was a voice on the intercom announcing our daily announcements.

"_As you know, it's happy applesause day. (Groans from all over the school.) In other news though, we have a student in our little school today. His name is Johnathan Collins and is 15. Make him feel welcome here. That's all today." _

"Oh, I've seen the new kid." boasted the know-it-all Carely. "He's hunkalious!"

"Really?" asked Ashley, her curls bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yeah, I hope he's in all of my classes!" said Carely.

Amonst the boy obssesed girls was me, Anti Maldovia, just listening to themselves babble away.

"How about you, Maldovia? Do you hope he's in all your classes too?" asked Carely. I shook my head.

"Why would I? For all I know, he could be vile and evil and a real jerk." I said.

"Maldovia! Don't say such things like that!" shreiked Carely. I just gave a shrug and went back to staring at my paper.

"Alright kids, settle down. You'll have plenty time to see him. But in the meantime, lets get back to our Math papers." said the Math teacher, Mrs. Peters. We all went back to problem solving.

After class, Timmy Turner met up with me. "So, I heard all your girls in Math wanted see that new kid."

"Yeah, I don't know what they see in him, they're so blinded with love and things like that." I said. Timmy just shook his head.

"Welp, see you later, I got Science to go to next." he said and headed off.

I continued off for my class, or at least that's what I planned to do before being bumped into by a boy.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled, picking myself off the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I-" he began, but looked at me with curious eyes. I looked back.

Dressed all in black was the new guy, Johnathon Collins. His bright green eyes seeming to peirce my dark brown ones. We stared at each other. He gave akward smile.

"Here's your books." He said.

"Thanks." I muttered and hurried on my way.

_He seems nice. But I won't fall for him. _I kept on thinking over and over again. Just as I was about to continue, somebody grabbed my hand. I let out a small scream and dropped my books. It felt so cold, like ice being applied to you bare skin. I looked from the the arm up to the face. There he was, Johnathon, who was staring at me again. I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let go. I looked into his eyes, no doubt there was a hungry expression in them. His eyes, having this weird red hue seemed to burn right through me. I was scared, I wanted to scream, but those eyes had me silent.

"Hey, Maldovia!" yelled Timmy coming up to me. Johnathon released his grip on me.

"I'm so sorry, I- I'm just...not myself, new schools make me jumpy, here's your books." he said, picking them up again as before.

"T-Thanks." I said in a more shaky voice.

"Don't mention it." he said and took off, getting as far away from me as possible.

_"Oh my god! What just happened!?"_ I thought.

"Hey, Maldovia, are you OK?"asked Timmy.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." I said.

"Well then, lets go." Timmy said as he grabbed my hand to science.

"Sure." I said, not taking my mind off Johnathan for a second.

_That's chapter one. Review!_


	2. Surprises

_Thanks to all you reveiwers out there, I managed to update! Sorry if the next chapter is boring, if you want to give suggestions how to improve the story, review. Oh before we begin a few minor changes to the story:_

_1. Maldovia, Timmy, and Johnathon are all 17 instead of 15 like it said in the beginning._

_And now on to the story!_

**Chapter 2: Surprises**

"So as leader as student council, we should throw him a big birthday party." said Carely in science.

"How can we throw him a birthday party if we don't know when his birthday is?" asked Gretel.

"Oh, I meant surprise party." blushed Carely.

" There he is!" gasped Rachel.

"Where?" asked all the girls.

"What does that guy got that we haven't got?!" demanded all the boys.

"Looks, style, the expressions." sighed the girls, looking at Johnathon.

He walks in the door, looking at the class before turning to the teacher. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Mrs. Brany's science class." He said, his voice bringing chills down my spine.

"This would be it, Mr. er- Collins." Mrs. Brany said, checking the list of students. "You can just sit next to Maldoiva and Timmy right there." Johnathon took the sit in the middle of us. he gave a small smile at us. Timmy returned the smile, I just shivered. Johnathon seemed to notice this.

"Hey, you're that girl from the hallway. I'm so sorry for giving you quite a scare, I really didn't mean it." He said. "I'm Johnathon, as you already know, and you are?"

"Maldovia, and this is Timmy." I managed to say. I dared to looked into his eyes. They didn't seem red anymore. Maybe I just was over reacting or something.

"Nice to meet you." He said reaching out to shake my hand. I shot my hand away from him as far as my arm could stretch. He looked puzzled.

"Don't mind Maldovia, she's just not in the mood right now." explained Timmy. Johnathon's puzzled look was replaced by a smile.

"Oh, I see." he said.

"Maldovia, would kindly do me a favor and pay attention to class and not flirt with Mr. Collins?" asked the teacher. Several kids snickered. I buried my face in my hands. When will this nightmare be over?

After science class, it was gym. Ah, yes, the sweaty boys, the dirty underwear, and the brainless athletes gym. Johnathon walked beside me to gym. I groaned. Will I ever get rid of this guy?

"Are you trying to stalk me or something, because I've rarely seen you with anyone else." I said. He shrugged.

"Maybe it's just because I barely know anyone in this school beside you and your friend Timmy, I suppose."

"Listen, you seem like a nice guy but, I need some space for myself, OK?" I said. He backed up.

"Sure Maldovia." He quietly with an almost bitter sound, and walked away.

_Ok, so maybe I was a little hard on him. I know how he feels, a new student in a town of strangers, all alone in world... He did seem like a really nice guy..._

"Wait!" I called out to Johnathon. He turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Well um, since we were going to the same place anyway, I was thinking that you could you know, stay around a little while longer." I said lamely.

"Uh.. OK." he said, thinking that sentence was just as lame.

--

"Come on, Maldovia, get in the game!" roared the gym teacher.

"Oh, just because it's your favorite game, and you're awesome at it, doesn't mean anything." I muttered under my breath. I turned around. Johnathon was staring at me. Well, more like his eyes than his face, which for the first time I noticed was flawless and godlike that I couldn't help but doing the same thing until...

**Bonk!**

"YER OUT!" yelled the gym teacher. Flashing an ugly look at him, I sat down on the bench.

Our team was hopeless against the blue team, they seemed unstoppable. Unless Mr Bunny would give Johnathon a try, but he was only observing today. "Mr. er- Bunny, I was wondering if you'd let Johnathon play, he hasn't been in yet." I said.

"Cosma, Johnathon is just observing and nothing more." said the gym teacher. "Besides, he probably won't be able to play."

"Actually teacher, I wouldn't mind playing." Johnathon said.

"Yeah, our best player is out already anyway." I said. Mr. Bunny sighed.

"Alrighty then." he said. The blue team laughed.

"That's your replacement?!" they roared.

"He looks like a wimp!" They shouted. Johnathon merely shrugged and joined the red team.

"Stand aside, I've got this one." said the biggest jerk on the blue team, Willie Thompson. Johnathon wouldn't stand a chance against him, he was doomed. Willie aimed his ball at Johnathon's head. _Come on, move._ I pleaded in my head. Johnathon turned around with a confused look. It was too late, Willie threw his ball at him.

Two things happened at once, one, Johnathon somehow heard the ball coming toward him. And two, Johnathon was no longer over by the stands, but across the gym from them.

People blinked in surprise, it would at least take 1 minute to cross the gym floor, but Johnathon only did it in 1.5 seconds, An abnormally fast speed.

"How did he do that?" the gym teacher asked, just as surprised as I was. Johnathon looked down, an embarrassed look on his face.

_Embarrassed? How can he be embarrassed? I know record winning race track stars who would kill for his legs!_ I thought.

"Er- teacher can I sit out for the rest of the game?" he asked shyly.

"Sit out, why would you want to sit out? That was the best dodge I've ever seen in all my days here at this school!" Mr. Bunny breathed.

--

A Month has past since Johnathon came to this school. He's been accelerating in both advanced Math and Language Arts. I've been sitting with Timmy and Johnathon at the lunch table ever since. For the popular table at lunch this was too much for them so the two most popular girls had a little chat with Johnathon.

"Why won't you sit with anybody else?" asked Carely at the lunch table to Johnathon. He shrugged.

"Seriously, why are you dating that loser Maldovia, while you could be sitting at the popular table with the coolest girls and guys." said Ashley.

"Maldovia is not a loser, and for your information, I'm not dating her, we're just friends." protested Johnathon.

"Come on, I see that girl with you everyday for the 30 days, and you're telling me you haven't asked her out?" asked Ashley.

"Yes, and now if you don't excuse me, I have to get to the next class." Johnathon said.

"I can't believe Timmy, did you just see that?" I asked watching Johnathon hurry to class.

"Mmph?" munched Timmy on pizza. I sighed.

"He just dumped the most popular kids in this school." I said.

"So? I bet he thinks he's too good for them." said Timmy. I snorted.

"Jealous much?" I teased playfully.

"Why would I be jealous over a smart, athletic guy?" Timmy asked. I laughed.

After school, I realized Johnathon had left his homework in 8th period. I knew I had to give it to him or he'd be in big trouble."

Only problem was I didn't know where he lived.

--

After a couple hours, I decided to asked a resident of Elm street. He opened his door cautiously.

"I'm trying to find Johnathon Collins, do you know where he lives?" I asked. He nodded and pointed to a deserted looking house.

"Young lady, I would be careful if I were you. Ever since they moved in, some pretty weird things have been happening." warned the man. I nodded and went on my way. I knock on the deserted house. It opened. All I could do was gasp at the person who open the door.

This person had wrinkles, bags under her eyes, and lifeless eyes.

"Yes?" she said in a raspy, but sharp voice. I backed away a little.

"Are- are you the great grandmother of Johnathon Collins?" I asked after a few moments. She looked angry.

"I'm the _Mother _of Johnathon Collins." she corrected.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't help myself, she looked like she was about to fall apart. How could somebody so young and whole have someone as old as this woman for a mother.

"Excuse me but are you the birth-mother? I questioned. She nodded.

"And what, praytell, is your business here?"

"I wanted to give Johnathon's homework to him." I said, holding it up to her.

She snatched it from me. "I'll see to it that he gets it."

"Thanks." I said.

"Never come back again if you know what's good for you." she said harshly and slammed the door on me.

I stood there clueless before I decided to leave. As went, I thought I saw the outline of Johnathon's shadow following me.

_I know this chapter sucks, let me know what to do how to improve it._


End file.
